


And Then That Word Grew Louder And Louder 'Till It Was A Battle Cry, I'll Come Back When You Call Me, No Need To Say Goodbye

by Cybora13 (AntRome7)



Series: Waiting For The Sunrise [1]
Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Prince Pinky, set in future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntRome7/pseuds/Cybora13
Summary: The planet Earth had a prince, that was him. But now it didn't, and that was because of his own descision, and now he was a runaway prince.
Relationships: Brain & Pinky (Animaniacs)
Series: Waiting For The Sunrise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030014
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pinky and the Brain belongs to Tom Ruegger, Stephen Spielberg, and Warner Brothers.
> 
> Title are lyrics from the song "The Call" which belongs to Regina Spektor.

**Part 1**

**January 2099**

The planet Earth had a prince, that was him. But now it didn't, and that was because of his own descision, and now he was a runaway prince. Pinky carefully cut his back overgrown hair until he thought it fit the hairstyle of a nine-year-old boy. He carefully with making no noise at all, or as the best he could, and put the pieces of his cut off hair into a trashcan. Pinky put the lid back on and looked both ways before leaving the alley. 

_Not a prince anymore._ Pinky reminded himself. _Your...your just Pinky Mouse, now._ Pinky shoved his hands in his hoodie to keep them warm from the cold January temperatures of the night and to also male sure he still had the money he managed to grab right before leaving the castle was still in there. And down the hill the self-dethroned prince walked, hoping he could find somewhere safe and warm to sleep tonight. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you let that stupid brat escape Michelle!" Brandon yelled to his coworker.

Missy rolled her eyes and went back to comforting Brain as well as bandaging the cut on Brain's right hand. She along with Samantha were the only ones who basically cared for Brain, making sure that he at least get a normal childhood and have done so for the past eight years when they started working and when Brain was just a little three-month-old baby. Brain sniffled as Missy moved to his left hand. A hiss left the boy as Missy once again sprayed disinfectant spray on it. 

"Shut up!" Brandon yelled from the front of the Acme Lab van. 

"How about you shut up Brandon!" Missy yelled right back and brought Brain close to her and held him protectively from what the man could do. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Missy." Brain whispered. 

"Don't apologize Brain," Missy assured the young boy. "It should be Brandon for putting you through that experiment." 

Brain snuggled relaxed in the tight hold that Missy held him in. Then the van stopped suddenly and Brain was thankful that he had his seatbelt on. 

"Brandon, what the hell was that about?" Missy asked. 

"I...I think I hit something." Brandon answered after four minutes of silence. "Or someone." 


End file.
